


קורבן

by Areola



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: למעלה בין חדרי הארמון הסתגרו הנסיכות בחדרן וליטפו בת-לילית את רעותה, מפני שאין גבר שמגעו הוא כמו הרוח הקפואה והחורף המביא מזור לפצעי הקיץ





	קורבן

_ כל הזכויות על נרניה שמורות לק. ס. לואיס ומחברי הברית החדשה. _

כשנרניה הייתה לא יותר מעוּבּר-שלולית ביער שבין העולמות, ואילו העולם שלה כבר היה עתיק ועייף, השיא אותה אביה למלך רם מעלה. הוא לקח אותה לארצו, שם מרחה שמש אדומה צללים מיוזעים, וידיו היו שזופות וגסות על ירכיה. ג'אדיס הרגה אותו זמן קצר לאחר נישואיהם, וכששבה הביתה נעצה את סכין האבן בחזהו של אביה. אחיותיה נעצו בה עיניים שחורות וליטפו את עורה הענוג כשעלתה על מיטתה. איבריהן היו ארוכים וצחים, נשיקותיהן כמו פתותי שלג על שפתיה. רוח קדים עלתה מן הרחוב ולמעלה בארמון הסתגרו הנסיכות בחדרן וליטפו בת-לילית את רעותה, מפני שאין גבר שמגעו הוא כמו הרוח הקפואה והחורף המביא מזור לפצעי הקיץ.

הרחוב הדלוח נפתח לפניה כמו שפירית הפורשת כנפיים בבועת ענבר. גמדי-בתים ניצבים בסך, לשמור את האנשים הקטנים הניצבים בפתחם, וארובות מכייחות עשן שחור אל השמים. מרגע שנכנסה לעולם התפל הזה, נמתחו פני האבן העגמומיות שלו על מנת להכיל אותה. מאחוריה רץ השרלטן שקורא לעצמו קוסם, מקרטע כליצן בעקבות הכרכרה. היא איננה מקדישה לו מבט שני. רק כשמבטה נופל על סוסי האבן שבכיכר, נפשקות שפתיה וסומק מאדים את עורה. אצבעות רפאים נוגעות בצווארה, בשיפולי גבה, בעפעפיה,  _...כה גדולה, כה גאיונה... _ הן לוחשות, והפיח מכתים את ריאותיה וגורם לה למצמץ.

הגבעות רכות ובתוליות, וגבר לקח את בתוליה של ג'אדיס והביט בה בתמהון כשערפה את ראשו. "הישארי עמנו, אל תלכי," אמרו לה אחיותיה, אך כמותה, הן ערמומיות וטורפניות, וכמותה הן יודעות כי השמש האדומה עומדת לשקוע. "איננו זקוקות לאיש," אמרו האחיות, "אישה לא זקוקה לגבר, היא גנבה את זרעו ופרחה לה הרחק. הרשי לנו, ונעניק לך עונג כמותו לא ידעת מימיך."

כמו נחש היא כורכת את קימורי גופה הלבן סביב עץ תפוח, אור השמש צלול וצונן בקרביה. תפוח הכסף מתוק על לשונה: כמו אנקת עונג המתבהלת מגרון חשוף. היא מתמתחת, נשמטת ברוך מבין ענפי העץ, ומביטה בילד הפוסע בין העצים. בן-אדם.

קודם לכן זרח האריה מתוך האפלה, ובמקום חושך ברא מישורים והרים, שמים וים ועץ-דעת. בת הלילית טעמה מן הפרי האסור (וירקה את הגלעינים כפי שירקה את ראשו של גבר גמל-השלמה שלה). האריה היה גדול ועצום, שריריו מתאדווים תחת פרוותו החסונה, ובהבל-פיו סדק הסומק את דרכו ללחיים חכליליות.

השלג מאוושש תחת גלגלי המזחלת. במגדלי ארמונה הדוקרים את השמים, היא חולמת על חיה המשסעת אותה לגזרים. האחיות רוקדות לפניה, הן מזמררות על לילית שחמקה מאחיזתו של אדם, אבל ג'אדיס מכירה את סיפוריהם של בני האנוש. גבר הוא יצור בוגדני. רצונו באישה שתשכב חסרת-חיים תחתיו ותעניק לו את צווארה הענוג. כשהשלג נמס והפרוות כבדות על כתפיה, היא יודעת כי שב האריה לנרניה וכי הוא רוצה את צווארה.

גם בהיותו כבול, היא חושבת, מופשט מרעמתו, הוא גדול וגאה. מסוגל לרוקן את קרביה בהינף כפה. ג'אדיס מהרהרת בבנות החווה הקטנות, כמו כוכבים זעירים על אצטרולב, חגות סביב האריה. בטבע, עוטה הזכר צבעי מלחמה ומרכין ראש בבואו להזדווג. מי כפה אותנו לתוך מחוכי מילים מסובכות, מי עקר את ניבינו העיליים וכבל את זרועותינו מאחורי גבנו. ג'אדיס שאסרה חורף על נרניה מתבוננת באריה שקרא לה מכשפה, ונעצבת משום שעליה להרוג אותו. "פתיה," אומרות האחיות, "שוטה," הן קוראות לה, "קורבן."

וכששולחן האבן נשבר והאריה רץ לעברה בשדה הקרב, היא זוכרת את טעם התפוח וריח הקטורת.


End file.
